Failure
by Diamond Tortoise
Summary: Another failed attempt results in questioning his purpose. Is he really a failure? Does he really have a purpose in life?
1. Sorrow

_**Failure**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, there would have been more slash pairings that would scar the audience. Hehehe…_

* * *

_-Meep meep!-_

A little roadrunner zipped away, making sounds of victory. However, a little grey coyote sat on the ground, defeated.

_Not again…_

Once again, the coyote had failed to catch the roadrunner. How many attempts of capture had he tried this time? Twenty? The little coyote didn't know. What he did know was that he had failed again.

_Another failure…_

Not once had he ever caught the speedy bird.

And yet, every time he was about to make an attempt to capture the roadrunner, he would always think to himself, '_I'll do it this time. I'll get that roadrunner.'_

Yet, every time he tried, he failed. It almost seemed like he would never catch that darned bird.

_How long have I been going after Little Beeper…?_

He started to think deeply. How long _had_ he been going after that roadrunner? He didn't know that, either.

He got up and dusted himself off. There was no point in thinking about it here. It was getting late, and he had to get home. After all, tomorrow was a school day. He didn't want to miss school.

He started to walk in the direction of his home.

_I can try to catch Little Beeper again tomorrow._

* * *

_Gah…_

The little grey coyote lay awake, unable to sleep. It seemed like he had spent hours tossing and turning in bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

He glanced at the clock.

10:00 PM.

Sitting up, he realized that he would not be able to sleep; it seemed to be that he still had some excess energy.

He got out of bed, walking out of his room in search of something to do.

_There has to be something I can do to lose all of this energy…_

He found himself in front of the door to his laboratory. Slightly confused as to how he managed to end up at the door, he scratched the back of his head, then shrugged it off and went inside. As he walked deeper into his lab, an idea formed in his mind.

_Hmm…If I can build something…_

He looked thoughtful. Build something? Perhaps making something to catch Little Beeper would help. He stopped walking, realizing that he was now in front of a table. Several bits of machinery were scattered on and around the table. He picked up a piece of machine equipment and examined it carefully.

_What can I build to catch Little Beeper?_

Putting the piece of equipment down, he picked up a part of a device and started to tinker with it. He was good at building machines and making inventions. Perhaps this invention that he would make might help him catch the roadrunner. He would finally be victorious. He started to see visions of himself capturing Little Beeper, finally getting the roadrunner after years of torment.

But what if his new creation didn't work? What if it backfired on him? He frowned. Then he would fail. Again.

_Does that make me a failure…?_

If he failed this time, then he would try to go after the roadrunner again. And if he failed the next time, he would have to try again.

Realization hit him. It was a never-ending cycle.

…_Never ending…_

His ears lowered slightly as he realized what it meant.

_If I never catch Little Beeper, the cycle will never end…Is that my purpose in life? To never succeed?_

Sadness slowly started to seep in.

_If I never succeed, I will be a failure forever…My one purpose in life…Was I destined to be a failure?_

A sudden stab of pain in his left arm startled him and snapped him out of his deep thought. Looking down, he found what had happened.

He had cut his arm while working on the invention. He stared as a dark crimson liquid slowly seeped out of the wound.

He was bleeding.

The coyote stared at the blood slowly starting to flow out of the cut for a few seconds, then started to reach for a nearby First-Aid Kit…

…Only to be stopped by something inside of him. Instead, he looked at the blood for a few seconds before bringing his arm up to his muzzle. He found himself doing something that he would normally never do…

…He licked the wound.

It was disgusting, he knew that, but something commanded him to do it. The blood didn't taste bad, and he found himself reaching for a sharp piece of equipment.

Another, but slightly longer, cut was made along his arm. But this time, it didn't hurt; it actually felt somewhat good.

_What am I doing…?_

He dropped the sharp object and let it hit the floor. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

Reaching for the First-Aid Kit again, he mentally kicked himself. What had he done?

Bandaging the cuts on his arm, he realized something; he couldn't go to school like this. The other students would ask him what had happened and how it happened. He couldn't risk telling them.

He would have to skip school. It would be his first absence, but he had no choice.

_There goes my perfect attendance record…_

* * *

The coyote found himself lying in bed, cradling his left arm. He skipped school. It felt weird; not being in class and learning on a school day was an odd sensation.

_It's not like anyone will think anything of my absence._

This was technically true; the other toons only really noticed him when they needed his inventions for an adventure.

He mentally sighed.

_I'm only really needed when the others need adventure…_

He closed his eyes, thinking.

_My only purpose in life…being a failure and being used as a tool for adventure…_

He didn't really have much of a purpose.

Opening his eyes, he found himself sitting up and getting out of bed.

_If I don't have a purpose in life…Maybe I can do something about it._

He made his way out of his house and walked in a random direction, pondering his options.

_What can I do to change my purpose…?_

He could stop inventing.

…_I can't…_

He enjoyed making and building inventions. He couldn't give it up. However, he could stop allowing himself to be used.

…_Maybe…_

The other toons might force him to invent things for their own adventuring pleasure if he tried to refuse.

_Then what can I – WHOA!_

He stopped himself short. Blinking, he saw where he had ended up…

…_A cliff…?_

He had stopped just a few centimeters away from the edge. For a few minutes, he stood at the edge, staring down at the sharp, jagged rocks on the ground far down below.

…

_I can't stop inventing…_

_I can't stop being used…_

_I can't change…_

_My purpose in life…_

_Always failing…_

…_Never succeeding…_

…_Never…_

…_I'm…_

…_A failure…_

He closed his eyes and spread his arms, taking in a deep breath.

…_Goodbye…_


	2. Finally Free?

**_Failure_**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, there would be weird slash pairings that would scar the fans. Hehe..._

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the late chapter. I had been busy with schoolwork and such. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter._**

* * *

He was ready to seal his fate. No longer would he be used as a tool for adventure. No longer would he be a failure. He would impale himself on one of the extremely sharp rocks on the ground below and end his life.

_I'll be free…_

He heard voices behind him…familiar voices. That could only mean…

He opened his eyes and turned around. He nearly did a double take.

_Oh, no…_

The toons that always used him for adventure were a long distance away, but they still saw him. One of them waved to him and called out.

"Hey, Calamity!"

The little coyote's heart sank as they started to walk up to him. They were going to use him again for their own enjoyment.

…_Not this time…_

Feeling anger rush through his veins, he held up a sign.

'_You're too late.'_

They stopped walking. One of them spoke up.

"What do you mean? Too late for what?"

He held up another sign.

'_I'm tired of being used for your adventures. That's all I am to you, isn't it? A form of adventure…You just care about your own enjoyment, not mine. You always exploit my inventions and I just to have fun.'_

The other toons stared at him for a moment.

"What…? What do you mean?"

If the coyote had the ability to laugh, he would have done so. He held up another sign.

'_Don't pretend that you don't know. You just don't care about how I felt every time you used me.'_

He watched as the other toons' expressions changed from confusion to shock.

"Calamity, you don't mean that…"

The little coyote's lips pulled back into a silent snarl. He held up another sign.

'_I do mean it. And I'm finally going to end it all…'_

"End it all? What do you…"

He dropped the sign and spread his arms. Realization hit the other toons as the coyote took a step backwards, standing on the very edge of the cliff. They started to run towards him, shouting.

"Calamity, wait!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't do it!"

"Stop!"

Ignoring their protests, he fell backwards. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched them rush to the edge as he fell.

_I'm free…_

They were screaming, calling his name. He would never be used again. He would never fail again.

_I'm finally free…_

A satisfied smile replaced the smirk. He watched happily as he got further and further away from them.

_Never again…_

He suddenly felt immense pain as he felt one of the sharp rocks tear through his back and torso, and the sound of flesh being ripped reached his ears. His last thought before he passed out was:

_Farewell..._


	3. Destiny Fulfilled

_**Failure**_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, there would have been more slash pairings that would scar the audience. Hehehe…_

* * *

…

…

_-…Calamity…-_

…

_-…Calamity, open your eyes…-_

…

Calamity felt his eyes open slightly.

…_Where…where am I…?_

_-…Everything is fine now, Calamity…-_

The little coyote felt as if someone was holding him; he could feel himself leaning against something soft, and it felt like cool, gentle hands were holding him. He tilted his head upward slightly.

A reptilian creature was holding him close, cradling him gently.

…_What happened…?_

_-…You have completed your final wish, Calamity…-_

…_Final wish…?_

_-…Yes. You are no longer tormented by failure, and you are no longer used for adventure. You are finally free, Calamity…-_

It clicked inside the coyote's mind.

…_I…I'm finally free…_

The reptile put Calamity down and helped him stand up. The coyote felt light…as if he was floating.

_Have I died, then?_

_-Look down.-_

He looked down…and was shocked by what he saw.

His body had been impaled by one of the sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Blood stained the rock and his fur. A large pool of the dark crimson liquid had formed below him.

Calamity stared at the corpse below.

…_So I'm dead…_

He looked up at the reptile.

_What do I do now? Do I stay here as a lost soul, or…?_

The reptile smiled a bit.

_-Your life was filled with torment and pain. You deserve to go on to a better place.-_

The reptile held out a scaly hand.

_-I will take you there.-_

Calamity stared at the reptile before placing his hand in the soon-to-be guide's hand. The reptilian creature pulled the little coyote upwards, flying higher into the sky. Glancing back at his corpse, Calamity smiled.

_I've fulfilled my destiny._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for the ending. I actually had an alternate outcome for Calamity, but I thought that this ending would be better. Thank you to those who took the time to read this fanfic. I am truly grateful that people read this story, but I am disappointed in the lack of reviews. I actually need feedback so that I can see where I need improvement or if I did a decent job._

**Notice:** _I actually am continuing my other story titled, **Honor** . **Also,** I am working on another Tiny Toon Adventure fanfic, so if you like my work, rejoice._


End file.
